The Enclave's Plan B
by Halofan5695
Summary: What if the Enclave had finished their spaceship project before the great war, and left half of their members to stay on the oil rig. And the planet they found and the planet they colonize is Nirn. And they're target was any elf, or any human with elven blood in them for that matter. What army will win. The one with technology, or the one that uses magic. Two races clash.
1. Chapter 1

**A TES, Fallout crossover fanfiction.**

2071: Enclave personal are sent to the spaceship CONTROL SHIP ENCLAVE, while the other half the Enclave remains on the Poseidon Energy Oil Rig were 125 miles of the coast of California. The people on this ship are all the billionaires from places like, Wall St, General Atomics, RobCo Industries, Scientist and executives from West Tek, and other powerful corporations. The ship had 5000 people in cryonic stasis bays in that spaceship for America's elite class of people. All the poor were going to Vault Tec's shelters for experimentation and not shelter. CONTROL SHIP ENCLAVE is America's most advanced and expensive spaceship yet, costing in at $4.3 trillion for the cryonics bays alone. This was the Enclave's contingency plan if retaking Earth's surface post-nuclear war fails miserably.

2077: Enclave decided to send their spaceship to a newly discovered Earth-like planet six light-years away from planet earth.

2078: All contact from all other Enclave shelters around the world were cut off, leaving only the ship and the oil rig in constant communication with each other. With the Enclave's XB6 quantum coms array they can communicate across the universe instantly as this was convenient for Enclave researcher developing technologies on both sides. It was an important for the Enclave to keep a technological edge over the potential inhabitants of the strange planet, because of the small numbers they have for military.

2210: Researchers on the Enclave spaceship begin to research on newer powered armor technologies to replace the old and outdated T60b suit of armor. Result were mixed, as some suits of powered armor were barely better, and some suits were actually worse. After ten years of hard and dangerous research they've created three generations advanced powered armor, the two generations of power armors' schematics were emailed to the Poseidon Oil Rig. Enclave technology was kept on the forefront by quantum computer assisted research on CONTROL SHIP ENCLAVE.

2255: CONTROL SHIP ENCLAVE researchers Design the MQ16 plasma rifle an improvement over the Q14 plasma rifle, which had a tendency to use two 2 rounds of a 24 round microfusion cell. This new rifle has the full 24 round capacity. All blueprints of this were passed to Autumn Senior at Raven Rock.

2258: The VE04 Eagle was an eight thruster flying-fortress that is capable of holding one thousand soldiers, and has the transport capacity for 48 verti-birds. It required four nuclear fusion reactors and eight PT28 plasma thrusters to keep it in the air. It had twelve GA12 super lasers that can target air, and devastate ground targets like cities, towns, or enemy strongholds. Despite its immense destructive capabilities the VE04 Eagle is very time consuming to build, potentially taking up to five to eight years, and 100,000 tons of steel along with equipment to fly it. Two prototypes were constructed at an industrial sector on the moon Secunda; the other one was teleported to Chicago's headquarters for a military edge against the NCR if they expanded east. The blueprints were sent to the Chicago base and Adams Airforce base in Virginia to be sent for building replacements. It was practically a flying military base.

2275: Mk3 powered armor is standard issue for all Enclave soldiers on Nirn. The advanced powered armor Mk3 had a recharging photonic shield to give the soldier a second line of protection from damage. It also had better protective plating than previous generations, and it gave a soldier the ability to punch holes through stone walls. Powered by TX69 power pack, a soldier wearing this suit can run at speeds of up to thirty miles per hour. It wasn't sent to Colonel Augustus Autumn, because he said. "We already have a massive edge over everyone in the east in military power! No thank you!"

2280: Enclave forces from the moon set up underground bases and settlements in the Summerset Isles. Kidnapping High Elves, and running experiments with the FEV virus on them. Most elves dismiss these men as fairy tales, because in their minds no man can comprehend the level of technology they're said to have. Enclave soldiers, and "flying metal boxes" have been reported all over (mostly in the Summerset Isles) Tamriel. The Enclave were nothing more than horror folklore in the eyes on the queen, but that doesn't explain the seven foot tall green high elves with no sexual features, and don't have the ability to think rationally. Those deformed high elves have been cropping up all over the Summerset Isles since sightings of the elusive Enclave have occurred.

* * *

In the fine halls of the golden palace of Dusk in the Summerset Isles king Tarene plans to deal with the elusive Enclave presence in the Summerset Isles. Their military was said to be small but extremely powerful. With just one of their soldiers being said to have killed 100 hundred imperial soldiers before retreating into the legend of a folktale. They are said to have been the causes of unidentified flying vessels that are packed with soldiers. And have been known to abduct entire Villages on the Summerset Isles doing eight divine's knows to the populace of the village. Entire villages have been rendered ghost towns by an unknown entity presumably the Daedra.

Tarene was sitting upon his throne wandering what to do against this threat. He was going to come up with plan of action, because of the missing villages in Summerset, but was also planning to launch military assault on a possibly invisible enemy fortress. The only evidence there is to support the invisible military fortress was from a mage who saw them when he casted a detect life spell. But he wasn't sure who it was? Enclave or Imperials the two human enemies of the Aldmeri Dominion.

"We must strike hard against the invisible fortress! Leave our enemies slaughtered and the remnants screaming so loud from torture that the eight devines can hear it!" Scoffed king Tarene of Dusk.

"What if it's actually the supposed Enclave? Our military would not stand a chance! Even the Imperial legion and Aldmeri Dominion combined would be slaughtered." Lord Siltal said as she was advising the king to not fight the Enclave or the Legion.

King Taren got up from his throne and walked around the decorated halls pondering what to do. He was pacing around the room constantly wondering what to do. He was looking around his well decorated Palace thinking these days of power and dominion over humanity are numbered. Humanity may once again conquer all of Elven kind with a small, but powerful army of near-unstoppable warriors whose tactics revolve around range attacks, and they have possible air superiority. But he was hoping that Empress Elenwen's words saying, "The enclave isn't real" is true.

He continued to pace around the hallways not knowing what to do about the possible elusive threat of the terran invaders. We call these theoretical race of humans the terrans, they don't originate from Nirn, nor do they use human or Dwarven weaponry leading to speculation that they come from another planet. They have had been speculated to have caused the abductions of Altmer at their villages. Leading many believe that those flying chariots that are driven by mechanical spinning horses that had blades coming from their spinning heads. Armies described as small but powerful by eyewitness reports. But those witnesses of the terrans are not taken seriously, and are only believed by fringe groups on Tamriel rather than the proud intelligent people of Alinor.

After hours of pacing around the hall, and theorising a plan to deal with this unknown threat. He sat back down on his throne around the red silk carpet. His plan was to send a large army of 10,000 soldiers armed with glass armor and glass weapons to fight the unknown enemy that was haunting Alinor for eight months. It had to be backed with catapult that shot barrels of Dwarven oil for long range support. And 2,500 archers to kill the imperials in that invisible fortress on the west coast of Alinor, and just 100 kilometers from Dusk. This was the best shock and awe campaign the king could do against these humans.

He asked his advisor lord Stiltal to gather meeting of all the new field commanders of this army in a three days' time to devise a military strategy for these foreign invaders. The army that would be composed of the best soldiers the elves of Alinor can offer against these heathens and filth of Nirn. Each one of these soldiers has fifty years of experiences against the Daedra and another against the Imperials during the Great War. Our meeting will discuss the prevalence of the Enclave, and possible measures we can take towards fighting them. Or the imperials that probably have an Aldmeri double agent working for them.

He was reading a book about the empire's crushing defeat at the Imperial City to help boost his spirits in the coming war ahead of him against a foe that could probably defeat the Dwemer in an all-out war. These enemies if they can withstand our might with only a small military force are going to fall as the Dwemer did to the Chimer, they'll fall because of their arrogance. Superior military power did nothing for the empire and it'll do nothing for this new threat. They'll fall to superior elven tactics, and even numbers as well, like the Dwemer did against the Chimer.

When he stood out of his throne and grabbed a book about the Dwemer and sat back down. He opened the book about the most powerful military in Nirn's history, and how they've fallen to the high elves known as the Chimer. The Dwemer defied the Chimer's religion being an Agnostic species and focusing on logic and reason. They lost because they used quality over quantity in war. That mistake costed them gravely as they were defeated by the high elven Chimer. But the Dwemer had revenge as they created a curse that rendered the high elves dark with red eyes, and with a shortened stature.

Tarene picked up the one book where men has succeeded in a genocidal campaign against the elven people. The colonization of Skyrim by the Atmorans. The snow elves of Skyrim. The Snow Elves of Skyrim were wiped out by a race of savages from the far- end of Nirn. Snow elves decided to do a rightful cleansing of Saarthal of the humans for taking their territory. But one Nordic worrier came back with an army of just a measly 300 soldiers and toppled the Snow Elven civilization, and rendered their race extinct.

Tarene walked over to his bedroom just up the stairs from his throne to go to sleep, so he can be ready for drawing out the attack plans tomorrow. He walked up the stone stairs to his room where he opened the door to his room. He approached the silk bed slowly. He lifted up the covers and slid under them, and lifted them back over himself. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Then suddenly over the city outside his bedroom window….

A flying box with two spinning blades that made a loud buzzing noise in the air over Dusk. It woke the king up from his slumber as soon as the spinning turret was spewing out chunks of metal from six Dwemer like pipes. Dwemer except for color and design of the turret from the flying box like ship on its side were a sliding door is. As the turrets from the infernal flying machine were glowing red hot as people on the streets lie dead, maimed, and bloodied. King Tarene could only watch in horror as his people were killed in droves by the turret of the flying machine from Oblivion.

As the flying machine circled the city killing the citizens of Dusk as they fled. King Tarene noticed a strange symbol on the flying ship with spinning blades. It had a capital E in the center with twelve stars surrounding it. It could only mean one thing? It was the Enclave who is attacking our city with their ship hovering over us. It took a few minutes for king Tarene to figure that it was from the Enclave not the Dwemer or even the Imperials for that matter in this crisis.

The city guards shot arrows at it. But it was no use the flying machine's armor wasn't even scratched by the volleys arrows thrown at it. Mages tried to bring down with a powerful fireball, but the machine just dodged the fireballs, because it was moving at very fast speeds that were comparable to a dragon. It was dodging every bit of magicka from Aetherius and not even getting grazed. It soon began to hover over the city guards and mages of Dusk with the turret pointing at the concentrated formation of the guards.

Its turrets were shooting at the guards and spinning, while the turret was red hot from all the small explosions from the pipes. The guards and mages were getting torn to chunks of gore and their blood that was saturated the dirt of the city streets of Dusk later. Guards were dying one by one in brutal ways that would make an Orc of Orsinium cringe with disgust as these mere people filled with holes like bloody shredded cheese. When the aircraft terrified the city to the point when the citizens resolve was shattered, and the gunfire stopped. The spinning blades of the vessel were pointed up as the buzzing sound lessened in stanched air of Dusk where it was hovering over the king's palace.

The vehicle began to slowly descend downward from the air very slowly. It was moving down when there were sliding doors reopening from the flying vessel. With hulking armored individuals who were probably wearing hundreds of pounds of armor, while standing nine feet tall pouring out of the side doors of the strange ship? Tarene counted eight soldiers from that ship that parked outside of his palace.

There was one soldier in their ranks that had only a shirt and stood only six feet tall. He was wearing a hat with a capital E on it. His clothes were made of cloth that was a green color, and was wearing gloves that were glistening off the light of the damaged hanging lamp on his right. This was great news king Tarene as he grabbed a glass bow from under his bed, the arrow he was going to use tipped with finest poison. He aimed at the torso of the man leading the company of soldiers pulling the bow string as hard as he can.

He fired his arrow at the man's leg by accident when his was jostled by a falling piece of debris from that broke his arm. Causing him to miss his intended target area of the chest. The huge soldiers pointed their crossbows without a bow type weapons at the window Tarene fired from. Their devices fired out green balls of energy that burned holes in the wood, and set the Thalmor tapestries on fire in the king's master bedroom. Tarene hid under his bed as spheres of green energy were flying around his room setting things on fire, and leaving very little opportunity for escape. He heard a familiar and loud voice from the door it was being smashed open.

"Run!"

It was the king's trusted advisor Siltal of Dusk, and supreme commander of the military of Aldmeri Dominion. She grabbed the king of Dusk and put him behind a shield that she used as cover when the bolts of green fire struck the room. The decorations of the elven shield were melted away. Its once golden color is now covered red-hot craters with some of the molten metal dripping off and burning through the wooden floor. He had to make a break fr it befor the shield was compromised. In order to escape his bedroom without getting hit by the green bolts of light and fire.

He made a run from the elven shield where he and his advisor were hiding. But was hit by a bolt of light in his back. The searing pain he felt made him howl in pain. He looked at his back that was hit with a bolt of energy. It was a charred crater in his flesh that exposed his bones. His ribs were charred from the damage of that weapon that soldier discharged at him. His skin was burned the splash effect the bolt had, the outer region was merely blistered red, and the center was a charred hole in his back. He felt minimal pain, but could only limp away as his advisor held him up.

He limped on the burning wooden floor, while weary of the impending collapse. He felt cracking noise on the charred wood of the floors of his palace. He felt the wood creak as its integrity was reduced by the effects of weapons by those strange humans. But he began to hear a cracking noise. It was the floor that was about to collapse underneath him. He and his advisor moved as the floor begun to crack the faster he limped away from the floor under him to the stair to his throne room.

He limped down the crumbling wooden stairs of his palace to his throne room's secret escape tunnel. Under his throne in the center of the stairs that lead up to his throne. On the right-hand side was a switch that opens the secrete passageway. He devised the escape plan while walking down the crumbling stairs from his bedroom.

Tarene opened the secret trap door when he pressed the button on the right pillar of his throne. He pushed his mer finger on the button and the stairs leading to his throne room receded down to Areal an underground passage that leads out of the city. He limped down the receded marble stairs of his throne to the secret passage doorway. He pushed at the door with every last ounce of strength he had left, because he was gravely wounded from a human weapon. He tried pushing the heavy stone door, but it only budged a few inches.

His advisor decided to help him push the stone door open with him. Silthal and her king pushed until the door budged just an inch away from just opening a little bit. Just as they heard the motor like sounds of those humans in mechanical armor in the halls. They pushed the door even harder as their lives depended on it. They pushed harder and harder until the door moved two inches. But when they battered the door open with their bare hands, the door finally opened. They proceeded through the filthy rat infested tunnels to the exit of the city that extends twenty miles outside.

They strode through the filthy denizens of Dusk for what felt like hours to Silthal and King Tarene, but the stench in the tunnel was likely the cause of elven dead under the secret tunnel made for king to escape in times of great crisis. They were walking through mud and decaying high elves from the merethic era long ago in the time where the elves reigned supreme. As they went through hours foulness and the stench of dead elves and the sounds of ghosts made the place very terrifying. In the tunnel hallucinated ghost that allowed them to pass free through the tunnels of the city?

The ghosts were that of his father and his subjects that let him pass to allow his son to survive on his way out of the secret passageway. The ghosts never speak, and they only allowed the king and his advisor through, because that king was the last of his bloodline. They walked through the tomb of his ancestors, and the way to the exit was only two miles away from the pipeline in the east coast beaches of Alinor. When the king was going through more mud and sharp stones when past those ghosts on the way out.

Sharp rocks were cutting the kings feet to ribbons as he didn't have enough time to put on shoes, because he was shot by mechanized human soldiers from Terra. But when the glass was cutting his feet like thousands of small kitchen utensils, his feet started to turn black from infection. His feet have got infected from the filthy environment of the secret passageway to the east coast of Alinor. The infection in his lower extremities were spreading at an alarming rate, the limbs look they needed to be remedied quickly by the best healers in Alinor.

He had reached the point where there was a light at the end of the passageway out of the underground depths. He was walking slowly for what felt like days in that passageway, but he's finally goanna get out of there. In the hell of a tunnel that had razor sharp rocks, and spectres of oblivion in it. The hell that was the passageway possibly claimed two of the king's limbs from an infection on the way to the exit of the terrifying tunnel of oblivion and hell.

"We have to crawl through the pipe, my lord! I know you're not going to like this, but we have other choice here. You're going to have to crawl through the long pipe with me to make our escape! But we're not going to escape if you can't take the initiative to do so. Otherwise you're infection will kill you. I know you might lose your legs after this is over, but we have no other choice." Silthal said in a worried and frantic tone.

"Ok I'll do it! I just hope the eight devines have help ready for us on our way out." Said king Tarene of Dusk as he was afraid of his current predicament.

He got into the bronze tube with what little strength he had left. His legs practically dragging as they're about to rot off or suffer from avulsions of his flesh as he dragged through the tube. The last stage of the escape tunnel out of Dusk. King Tarene felt the occasional ripping noise of his skin like the sounds heard when he tortured humans for worshipping Talos. He felt muscle pain in his legs from the lack of skin as he passed through the tube to the beaches of Alinor as if his quality of life depended on it.

When he was making his through the reflected surface of the pipe that had the temperature of a scorching desert in Hammerfell, the center of the tube was rather black and scratched like sand paper. The king felt worse pain than people who're tortured in Oblivion during the oblivion crisis 200 years ago when the Altmer were still under the rule of the imperial empire of man. His pain increased as his necrotic legs nerves felt like they were dipped in lava and seared to a crisp. If Escaping was this painful he would probably allow the Enclave to kill him in his throne room.

When he started to see a grate at the end of his escape tube that was probably designed by my cousin, so he get the thrown when he dies a horrible death as a result of this infernal escape pipe. He crawled slowly at the end of the pipe that was making the necrosis in his limbs even worse every second he passed through it. His advisor poured a cure poison remedy his legs to prevent them from falling apart. The king breathed a sigh of relief as the necrosis of his limbs were treated and they could be restored by healer on the way out.

He approached the grate that could probably open with enough force as it was a doorway disguised as two foot wide sewer pipe. His legs begun to return to normal as Siltal poured a healing remedy on it. The limbs flesh slowly begun to regenerate as the liquid was dropped on it, creating new skin and muscle, so he would have enough strength to open the doorway to the beaches of summerset

When he pushed the grate open he saw a familiar face outside of the pipe who was standing on the pristine beaches of Alinor.

* * *

 **A/N Give me your opinion! Do you root for the Enclave or the Thalmor in this fanfic. Give me your two cents on it in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the base Colonel Zachery Lewis stood looking outside the window of the cloaked military base on the west coast of Alinor on the beach. The beaches around the base made it vulnerable to naval attacks if the base was de-cloaked by an elven saboteur, which was one of the Colonel's greatest fears on this operation. But the photonic-resonance barriers could keep the Altmer out if their activated upon the cloaking being disabled. On four corners of the base were two plasma cannons capable of rendering a man to a green puddle of destabilized molecules with a single bolt. On the left hand side of the base were howitzer cannons capable of shelling armies with brutal efficiency. Delta base is a force to be reckoned on the west coast of Alinor as it would be very difficult besiege, and any would be army would flee in droves as soon as the artillery shells come flying in.

The Colonel walked to the circular holo-map on his left hand side that showed all of the possible locations on Alinor. It showed the locations from orbital spy satellites that orbited across the Earth-like planet that is identical to Earth in size. When the Colonel zoomed further out he saw a several large continents on the map, the one in the center was the size of all of Asia. The best thing about that holo-map is that it stores all of the enemy movements around the base that are marked as red. So when the Colonel could pin point their position on the holo-map. This map is key for Enclave operations on Nirn, and allows officers to determine the direction an opposing army is going, but not a single person.

He found a big red dot on the holo-map that signified that there was thousands of enemies amassed for a siege of Delta base, and their probably headed by the Empress of their country. That army based on math Colonel Zachery Lewis did on paper was possibly between 10,000 or 100,000 soldiers, which means the base will be swamped by savages. However this base was stocked with enough supplies to hold out for weeks during a massive siege. But that vast army outnumbered the whole Enclave military 100:1 in an all-out fight, and there are only sixty Enclave soldiers on this entire base.

"Colonel Lewis we're outnumbered massively! What do we do?" The Lieutenant Commander shrieked running into the command room in terror from the courtyard of Delta Base when he saw the vast numbers of soldiers outside.

"We put up the photonic resonance barriers in case the cloaking fails. Then we turn on the artillery batteries." Colonel Lewis Colonel Lewis replied, while annoyed at the Lieutenant Commander's unprofessionalism in a situation that demanded a calm demeanor.

"This should not come as a surprise to you as you and eight other soldiers razed one of their major cities two months ago. You took a poisoned arrow to the thigh remember, and you're leg almost needed to be amputated. So calm down, and stop whining like a princess, Jeffrey Gaylord. Or Princess, because that's your first name after this outburst. Oh and do your job, Princess."

"Ok Colonel!"

"Good, now go and lead those troops on the ground. And for God's sake turn on the photonic resonance barriers for if our first line of defence fails, and that is invisibility."

"Ok, I got that on your first rage filed rant, Colonel Lewis."

Colonel Lewis walked along the metal floors of the command center in Delta base. Confused about the current situation of the possibility that the high elves already know where his scout outpost was, and that they sent a whole army to siege Delta base. It was probably that they have mystics that can detect life, even if said life is invisible. It was a possibility that made the Colonel very afraid of them, and their vast numbers around the heavily fortified base of the Enclave. But this Thalmor presence at a base that is completely invisible, and on the west fringes of Alinor.

Colonel walked to the outside looking through the polymer window of Delta base. His eyes trained on the army that outnumbered the Enclave as a whole just outside the military base. And their mages chanting to their heathen eight divines to reveal Delta base just two feet away from the photonic resonance barrier. They're were just to stupid to comprehend technology, and tactics. The very thing the Enclave excelled at in warfare. But that praying and chanting at something that in their eyes is completely invisible, and impregnable to them.

As a precaution Colonel Lewis had all the men lined up on high ground to take out the marching Thalmor army in case the cloaking field and the photonic resonance barrier failed. And as a secondary precaution all of the VB02 E2s were to be sent in the air if need be in the event that the ground force needs support. The first line of defence if the barriers remain up was the arillary emplacement around the army base to send the enemy home demoralized as their comrades are shelled with high explosive shells. Despite the base being under heavy siege by a historically large army, the Colonel thinks victory is assured through superior firepower and tactics.

Outside the base, the enemy throws oiled up balls of cloth lit on fire at the water of the ocean by the military base. But the Colonel smiled at the enemy with a predatory grin, while lighting up a cigar, and smoking it with glee. He was laughing with cigar smoke coming out of his mouth as he was laughing at the failure of the enemy to anything threatening. Except maybe scare the pant off of Jeffrey Gaylord with their pitiful attempts to even find the base that's just a few feet away from them. Now they try to blindly hit it with catapults and Trebuchets.

"How these pointy eared fairies claim to be more intelligent than humans is baffing, Princess Gaylord isn't it?"

"Yeah, I agree with you Colonel."

The Thalmor fired their catapults for what felt like hours, but only hitting the pom trees that were hundreds of feet outside of Delta base. Though their catapult operators couldn't see anything to fire at they fired with such zeal and tenacity that they wouldn't stop until they hit something. They kept firing their brass catapults with flaming cloth balls trying to hit the fortress that they couldn't see to hit, because of the cloaking field. But their tenacity was matched only by the Brotherhood of Steel, never stoping even when defeat rears its ugly head at them. They only had mystics who could see the targets, but without their knowledge of perimeters, and other mathematical concepts getting a hit on Delta base would be impossible.

But there was a problem when an Aldmeri battle-mage used a levitation spell, and floated upwards towards the cloaking generator with tenacious zeal. He was dodging plasma fire from squads of Enclave soldiers as he was approaching the generator with lightning speed. He ran through the squads of powered armored infantry that chased him around the generator. But the Mage kept outrunning them and dodging their fire. Even with the Enclave's most elite soldiers chasing him, the mage refused to retreat or surrender.

The mage casted a spell that made him invisible, just like the base. And then the elves could plainly see the Enclave military base with the flag of the U.S waving freely on the flag pole on the main building. One of the Thalmor with a crown got off her steed that looked like a horse from Earth, but stronger just outside Delta base. The woman walked towards the Colonel with an arrogant high and mighty look at Zachery Lewis. She grabbed a scroll from the pocket on her robes and started reading the scroll out-load.

"The Enclave's armies are to disband, and the fortress and all of its equipment are to be seized by the Thalmor. All of the soldiers at the Fortress are to be slaves of the Thalmor, for our interests. The Enclave and all of its holdings are to be seized by the Aldmeri Dominion. All High ranking members of the Enclave are to be executed for the attacks on innocent civilians in Dusk. The Enclave must dissolve, and all members must face the wrath of the Aldmeri Dominion." Empress Elenwen said in a conceded tone.

Colonel Zachery Lewis looked at her in disgust as a sub-human told him what to do. He angrily uttered the words into his PIP-boy 3500 on his wrist "Roll in the gunships, and smite the elves!" Four VB02 E2 gunships electric motors had begun to power up. Making a slow buzzing noise that increased every second on their small landing strips. As their twin side rotors got even louder from them going at subsonic speeds, the gunship went up into the air further and faster. All that can be heard by the Empress was a loud buzzing noise that scared her and her troops. Though the Queen did not know what "smite" or "gunships" meant, she and her army were terrified of the buzzing noise of the Verti-birds.

Colonel Lewis just stood on the concrete ground behind a energy wall smiling at High Queen Elenwen when the buzzing got louder. He looked at the back of Delta base, and a squadron of heavily armed gunships approach through the air at high speeds. Their rotors scared the Thalmor soldiers outside the base as the buzzing sound of the blades made all of the Thalmor cover their pointy ears in fear. They looked, and saw a whole squadron of those things that decimated the city of Dusk. Elenwen appeared annoyed at the sight of the aircraft, because the Enclave refused their terms of surrender, and those Verti-birds doors opened revealing man operated fifty caliber Gatling gun, which gave the impression that the Enclave never back down.

"You're a childish brute, Colonel Lewis!" Scowled Empress Elenwen.

"No I'm preserving America's future, and the future of true humanity. And the liberty of the New America we create from Nirn. Every elf and impure human with elvan blood will die in seven years. And I will be the President of the this New America after all of the primitive structures in Cyrodiil are demolished, and the province is rebuilt as the New Columbia Commonwealth. And the White house will be rebuilt where the White Gold tower once stood. The Imperial City will be the new Washington D.C after it's demolished. Nirn will be New America after every elf and impure human is dead by something in the atmosphere." Scoffed Colonel Zachery Lewis as he stood behind his wall, and replied to Elenwen.

The Enclave's Verti-birds are hovering over the Thalmor army below them on the beach. Each Verti-Bird having Enclave soldiers manning the turrets on the side-doors ready to fire at the Thalmor forces under them. All of the Verti-birds were trained on Empress Elenwen ready to fire on her as they're waiting for them to shoot first. Each of the six barreled turrets of the gunships' sides were spinning up. So the operators can fire on the leader of the Thalmor instantly, and reduce their morale as quickly as possible. All of the elvan soldiers beneath those aircraft were scared for their lives of what's going to happen if the Gatling guns are fired, since the massacre at Dusk.

"You see, you arrogant bitch, you'll lose! The Enclave has been researching new technologies to keep a technological edge over our enemies."

"Attack the fortress! Take the fortress from this childish brute! This fortress, and all of it's technology belong to the Aldmeri Dominion, not the childish races of man."

Empress Elenwen got back on her horse, and rode away as fast as she could from the beach. Her horse was leaving a trail of footprints in the gap of the Thalmor ranks around the base as if she knew the Verti-Bird gunships were gonna target her. The horse she was on made a large trail of sand behind her as it was running away at full speed from possible artillery strikes and Verti-Bird gunships. Her army did not care she was only their to discuss diplomatic terms with the Enclave military commander at the base. The gap of the Thalmor army closed back up over the trail left by their Empress.

All of the Verti-Bird that are hovering over the besieging Thalmor soldiers, and their side door weapons are lighting up. The Humongous bullets from the side Gatling guns ripped apart the ranks of the Thalmor infantry on the ground. Sending many Elvan soldiers on the ground running in terror as their comrades are ripped to pieces before their eyes, and a few of them are screaming and howling. As thousands of bullets pepper the Aldmeri soldiers with high-caliber American ingenuity from the guns that were glowing red hot from the heat of the gun. Arrows were being shot at the aircraft in retaliation, but they just bounced off the armor of the VTOL s that were cutting them down from above.

All of the Thalmor below the Verti-Birds were desperate to bring them down as they fired enough arrows to blot out the sun. But the titanium armor and fiberglass cockpit was able to withstand all of those arrows being hurled at them. The only thing on those aircraft showing any signs of damage from the thousands of arrows hitting them were the rotors, and that was just minor at the worst. Their Gatling guns were still raining death from above on them. Despite the fact that the powered armored soldiers were practically immune to most conventional weapons the enemy had. Arrows continued to rain down on the Verti-Birds like a dangerous winter hail back on Earth, the back rank of the army spammed volley after volley of arrows.

Verti-Bird gunships pummeled the enemy's ground forces into dust, like the Chinese, during the resource wars. But the air superiority was the Enclave's only chance against the Thalmor's Thermompolye like numbers in this case as they outnumbered the Enclave 1666:1 in this battle that was more difficult than defending the purifier in the Capital Wasteland. Enclave Verti-Birds were running low on ammo, and had retreat to Delta base, and Delta base has the industrial capacity to produce more ammo, but the base's fusion reactor had only five days of fuel left.

When the Gunships started retreating for a resupply, the Thalmor set up a catapult, and aimed at the Verti-bird that did not leave, and was still firing. The two ton rock was flung at the left rotor of the aircraft causing it to break off, and the aircraft to spin uncontrollably as it plummets down like a tone of bricks. Electrical fires erupted from the damaged wing of the vehicle, because the electrical wiring was shorted out from the water coolant, the battery powered motors of the vehicle. It's other motor lost power from the power cell exploding from being shorted out from the electrical damage caused by the left rotor. It flew two miles north west, then plummeted into the west coast of Alinor.

"Sir, one of our four Verti-Bird crashed into the ocean. There were four soldiers on that aircraft, Colonel." Said Lieutenant Sarah, while she was listening on communications.

"They were some of our best. They shall be remembered as heroes when America is rebuilt."

"This is just commonsense, since we just lost two soldiers just now. But we should get the artillery up and running, since they're hitting us with Trebuchets. Would you kindly do that Sarah?"

"Yes Sir!"

"God dammit! Just before my breakfast, I have to deal with this crap in the morning."

The artillery from the north side of the base pummeled the Thalmor, like a finger of God as they were unfamiliar with these warfare tactics. Their military was demoralized from their comrades being blown apart by the high explosive shells employed by them since the resource wars. The shells made a noise like land fireworks that were music to Colonel Lewis. The loud sound of the whistling of the artillery was very pleasant. As were the screams of the Thalmor running for their lives were as pleasant to him as the Holo games he played as kid on his Pip-boy. The screams of the Thalmor after every explosive pounding to the ears was a feeling that made the Colonel happy and elated as there might be a victory after this event.

The craters caused by the explosive shells were putting craters so deep into the sand that many Thalmor soldiers fell into the craters. Many Thalmor fell into the craters with the severed limbs of their fellow soldiers, and pieces of wood that protrudes out from the ground. Some Thalmor fell onto the wooden spikes, and brutally impaled themselves on them. Mangled Altmer bodies are around the sand craters of the artillery strikes . Allot of the Thalmor were just scattering around, and getting stuck in holes made by the artillery in the beach. Colonel Lewis watched just how much he demoralized the enemy with his combat strategy, while looking through his binoculars.

Allot of the Thalmor besiegers got ripped apart by shell fragments from the artillery strikes that were dotting the beach like meteor strikes on Luna. But the greatest result was how they got mangled by the fragments of the shells alone. It's the shrapnel the Thalmor should be worrying about, rather than the initial explosion. More and more they're scattering around, but that did not save them from the shell fragments of the steel casing of the shells, and the irregular shape of the shrapnel causes more tissue damage to them. Their armor did not save them from the density of the projectiles indirectly hurled at them, and the fragmented steel is moving at supersonic speeds. The elves unaware of the invisible death in the artillery strikes that ripped their soldiers apart, literally.

The muzzle breaks of the artillery guns were blowing gases that smelled like sulfur that was pushed out of the side of the long range guns at an extreme pressure that made an extremely loud noise of thunder. After each loud bang a massive four foot long shell casing is ejected, and after every second as these were experimental field guns used by Delta base. The loud bang these forty foot long guns caused a loud enough disruption in the air that it caused large ripples in the shore line around the unwalled region of the base. These artillery had such a high recoil from the power of their 335 millimeter shells that it had to be anchored twelve feet deep underground, and when their firing, personal have to wear protective earplugs, because it was loud enough to cause hearing damage. These were the Enclave's most advanced long range weapons ever conceived by any human faction in the known universe, but it wasn't the Enclave's most advanced weapon ever.

The damage caused by these shells was enough to leave a section of the beach as "no mans land", the shells that pummeled the beach kept the Thalmor from the base entirely as they were being killed by a combination of the gunships and the artillery. Their ranks retreated to an area outside the kill zone of the flying explosives that layed a two mile radius of the beach covered in deep craters that were full of the mangled corpses of Altmer and Bosmer. All of the Dominion forces retreated to the plains that were just a few kilometers from the base.

The Altmer set up camps, and wooden forts along the plains, the base was still under siege, but they lost allot of forces in the initial battle for Delta base. But the Aldmeri Dominion are just gonna wait around the plains waiting for reinforcements for their war effort in their massive camp. They did however set up shifts of soldiers that guarded their set up. However they would be vulnerable to a swift aerial assault from above by dropping mini nukes on them . It was night, and they'd be vulnerable to a bombing raid as they wouldn't see the aircraft as the altitude would be too high.

"What's our plan of attack, Colonel?" Said Lt, Commander, Jeffrey Gaylord in a prissy feminine voice that made his commanding officer in the command center cringe in fear of him.

"We drop incendiary bombs on their camps. The grass plus the cloth they're on would mean they'll burn, and suffer even more heavy casualties. Plus they would not see the Vert-Birds in the night sky as they're altitude would be to high." Colonel Zach said in a relieved tone at the fact the enemy have retreated from the beach.

Five soldiers walked out of the building in MK3 powered armor upon hearing his plan over the radio. They approached the munitions building on the top left corner of the base that was used for storing artillery shells, mini nukes, and incendiary bombs. The building had a silo shape, unlike the square shaped metal and concrete design of the other buildings, it was made of carbon fiber. It had a Protectron named Chappie who handed munitions from a blast proof kiosk, and was programmed to answer what the soldiers' commander got them to request.

Chappie used his specialized large pinscher like hand to pick up the six foot long incendiary bomb in it. He carefully placed the incendiary bomb in the right hand of the armored trooper in the line up around the kiosk. All of the soldiers were grabbing two bombs, one per hand. They all walked to the run way of the three remaining Verti-birds to place the bombs on the electromagnetic strips that are used to carry bombs just thirty meters away from the munitions silo.

When the Enclave soldiers approached the Verti-bird gunships to plant the bombs on the electromagnetic holder strips on the bottom of the aircraft to put their plan of a night bombing in motion. One of them had to crouch in powered armor to place the bomb, which was uncomfortable in a big metal exoskeleton. The cement under the soldiers caused their armor to spark from the concrete runway they had to crouch under to plant the bombs for the drop. Once the painful and irritating task of arming the aircraft was complete. the Enclave soldiers walked away from the runway to the mess hall building on the right of the command center.

The pilots walked out from the cafeteria, and approached the runway to their aircraft. They all pushed open the side doors, and tried to avoid stepping on the bombs that were just near the steps to the side doors. They moved to the hatch of the pilot's seat in the cockpit. Then moved and parked themselves on the seats. They take their standard issue pilot helmets in their hands, and put it on their heads for safety reasons.

They put the keys in the ignition, and started the rotors of the gunships they were on. The rotors buzzed louder the faster they were spinning, and the gunships begun to take off, slowly. As they slowly ascend to the air in the night sky. The aircraft took off slower than usual, because each incendiary bomb weighed one ton, and each Vert-bird had two of them under the cockpits of them. But the mass was kind of allot for the high powered electric motors of the rotors on the sides used for vertical take off and landing.

The three aircraft ascended into the air at the highest altitude possible over the night sky of Nirn. Their rotors were pointed up to increase the altitude over the base by about 500 feet. It took them two minutes just to go that high. Slowly ascending to the air, and using enough energy to power the strange experiments at C.I.T in Massachusetts. When they reached their target altitude of 2000 feet their rotors swiveled forward towards the Dominion military encampments.


	3. Chapter 3

The trio of Verti-bird aircraft approached their target position over the Dominion camp in the plains. Their rotors tilted upwards, and they hovered over the camp waiting to release the electromagnetic bomb holders over their chosen targets. The airframe was creaking under the weight of the bombs that were carried were too heavy as these aircraft were rated for mini nukes only. But the napalm filled bombs would increase the fear factor, because burning alive is in every creatures' primal fears. It was time for the Enclave to scare the elves into submission as their numbers make a direct fight difficult.

The leader of the trio of Verti-birds pushed the radio button on his right hand side to get orders from Colonel Zachery lewis. "Burn the elves' camps to the ground!" The Colonel ordered the bombs to be dropped on the Altmer aggressors on the ground under the Verti-birds. As soon as the order was given to bomb the Altmer, the leading pilot told the other two pilots where to drop the bombs they scattered across the camp like a trangle to spread the fire better. When the leading pilot finally gave his orders to the other to when they were in formation.

"Drop the bombs!"

"Rodger that!"

Then the magnetic holder strips of the Verti-birds released their payload on the camp below. The bombs fell at an increasing rate, and making a whistling noise through the air. The bombs could not be seen durning the night, as it was too dark for the Thalmor to see anything in the night sky. They fell in a straight line to their targets guided by the stabilizing fins on the back of them. All of them were dropped down to their targets with perfect accuracy, because they were dropped from a VTOL rather than a plan. As they approached their target from above, the Thalmor heard a noise from above.

As the incendiary bombs fell to their target in a triangle like fashion, the grassy pains around the tents ignited into a large bonfire from the pressurized around the flames caught fire as their occupants were sleeping inside them. Thalmor soldiers scampered around in confusion as their comrades were immolated by the flames of the napalm. A whole lot of the Dominion soldiers were running and screaming for fear of burned to death by the igniting tents and grass. The Dominion's infantry were losing their morale, and screaming towards their fake religion of the Devine's.

Battle mages used frost spells to try and put the fire out in their encampment. But the high temperature of the fires made icing the fire completely impossible. They too were burned by the flames of the napalm. The flames charring their flesh as they were immolated in fire that surrounded them. Thousands of Thalmor mages were burned by the wildfire at the plains, the of their burning flesh was in the smoke that was blotting out the moonlight. Their magic was useless against the destructive power of technology, the Enclave employed on the battlefield.

Thalmor soldiers were fleeing from the burning encampment in droves. Most of the Thalmor were leaving as the fire spread across the plains that were once a paradise. Their leader could have been burned in the fire, that was a likely scenario. Half of the retreating soldiers were on fire, because they're covered in napalm. A majority of them are fuel for the fire that would last for days. Others were killed by the smoke that choked them to death. They did not know what hit them that nigh, they could not see how their whole camp was lit on fire, but they think their Devine's cursed them.

All the Colonel was doing was watching the fireworks behind the safe polymer glass windows of the command center with his binoculars. He liked the fireworks so much that he had the patrolling Eybots record that into a movie for him to watch when he's bored. After viewing the fireworks outside. He walked over to his personnel room for some much needed rest after such a large battle.

The Dominions ground army was crippled and disorganized from the firebombing of their siege camp. Their leaders died or ran away from the fiery explosions caused by the airstrikes. They're crippled, and were too vulnerable to fight with ten Enclave squads armed with heavy incinerators and high powered auto plasma casters. When their forces we're forces in the plains were decimated, they retreated to regroup, and try one more assault on the base.

The armor the Enclave used in Delta base was the new Mark Four that has been developed by engineers at the Enclave's central base in Morrowind. The suit used a lightweight composite frame to support the polymer armor plating that was capable of stopping a round from a gauss had stronger and more resilient photonic shielding, which could even withstand a mini nuke explosion, and can recharge in eight seconds. Two thrusters that were at the back of the armor, which allowed for soldiers to get a high ground advantage, or quickly jump over tall walls if needed. It's aesthetic appearance was similar to the mark two used in the Capital Wasteland, but the pouldron design was more akin to the mark one. Despite how formidable this new suit was, it was too time consuming for mass-production as it took four hours to build twelve of them in 2287.

Lieutenant Commander Jeffrey Gaylord had a plan to hit the Thalmor as hard as possible in one big attack that would send them scurring from the plains in fear. He gathered all the officers in the command center of Delta base, because the Colonel was sleeping in his personal quarters on the other side of the command center. One of the main discussions was to about either to bomb the Thalmor remnants from the air, or send in six heavily armed squads to mop them up on the ground. Yet they're outnumbered 500:1 still, just by their remnants around south of the beach. But the Thalmor was as disorganized as the NCR in the Mojave, thus could not possibly form a cohesive strategy to fight the Enclave in a straight up fight.

"We should send a ground force to finish them off! And show just how powerful a small military force of ours is when faced against these savages." Lieutenant Sarah Benson said towards the Lieutenant Commander

"No, we should use our air superiority, and bomb them from the air", said the Lieutenant in a feminine voice in reply to Sarah Benson

"No, we want soldiers who are not scared of just a bunch of pointy eared feudal savages."

The decision was made final to send six squads, each with six men to attack the remnants of the Thalmor that were just two miles south of the base. They're leaders were either maimed or killed from the incendiary bombs that were dropped on their camps. Making them very vulnerable to attack from an aerial insertion. But if they're going to be attacked by Enclave ground forces, they might swarm each Enclave soldier one, by one, untile their malfunctions. But if they win this battle it would be a Pyrrhic at best with most of their troops wiped out against the superior technology, and tactics of the Enclave.

All members of the Enclave's army department were gearing up for a full-scale assault on the Thalmor, so they can secure the small region as Enclave territory. They needed to get Chappie to produce thousands of fusion cells and fusion cores for the soldiers in the ensuing battle. As the base had practically an infinite supply of resources that were mined from Dark Elf slave labor at the central base in Vvardenfall. Plasma weapons were used in the vast majority of the squads, but one or two mebers of each squad used Heavy incinerators. But most of the squads just used plasma weapons for their splash damage.

Verti-Bird gunships were getting pack with troops after they've geared up for the battle ahead of them. The Verti-birds were ascending off the runway at Delta base for a final showdown against the Thalmor. As soon as the aircraft were at a high enough altitude, they swiveled their rotors to fly faster toward the enemy that was just two kilometers from the base. They moved closer to their target over the charred plains that were once grassy and fertile can be seen even 2000 feet from the ground. The Verti-birds took twenty seconds to get to their target destination where the Thalmor army was.

Soldiers in the aircraft slid the doors open, and squads came pouring out from them. Enclave personal were walking out of them ready for combat with the still massive Dominion army on the ash fields. Some Dominion soldiers in the area were so thirsty from the smoke drying their throats that they were drinking bottled water like mad. Luckily for the Enclave their soldiers wore helmets with filters that filtered it out. But seeing as how vulnerable the enemy was in that field was perfect opportunity for an attack. As soon as the squads knew they had the advantage, they raised their weapons at the Thalmor army in the ash field.

After the Enclave soldiers raised their weapons at the weakened Dominion army, and began to open fire at them. Plasma bolts and beams of red light cut through the high elves that surrounded the Enclave forces like a lawn being mowed. Thalmor soldiers were being reduced to ashes or goo in the ash fields. Or being dismembered by the beams of the Gatling lasers that lit up the sky. The battle of the coast has begun.

The small but powerful force cut down the Thalmor ranks in the west coast of Alinor as if they were demigods. Thalmor mages and soldiers were either burned or killed with plasma bolts from the Enclave forces that were surrounded by them on the Ash fields. One of the Thalmor soldiers was hit in the head with a green plasma bolt that burned a hole through his head, and causing his brains to evaporate. Lasers rained down on the Thalmor ranks, like a million pulsating photonic swords that added more ash to the field. With all the casualties the Dominion are suffering, it's a surprise they did not retreat from just the brutal casualties they'd already suffered.

Thalmor soldiers attacked the Enclave troops with swords made of a strange material for the blades of the swords. But the thick armor of the Enclave soldiers' caused their swords to break against the plating. All their swords did was scratch the plating of the Enclave soldiers in the Ash fields of Alinor. They used the strategy melee fighters used against ranged fighters, which was try to overwhelm them until their aim was restricted when trying to hit the Enclave. But that strategy was highly ineffective against the Enclave in this instance, because of energy shielding and armor.

Enclave soldiers were grabbing Dominion soldiers off of them, and grabbing them by the legs to use as makeshift clubs. By using the Dominion soldiers as clubs, the Enclave soldiers save ammo. Sounds of bones cracking against the Dominion soldiers these living clubs collided with. Dominion soldiers were terrified to see the bodies of their comrades being used against them in war that some ran away from the battlefield traumatized at the scene. Bu this was a tactically brilliant strategy for the Enclave as it saves resources in the battle.

However some Thalmor soldiers used their swords to block the living clubs, the Enclave used as melee weapons from Dominion soldiers. They used their swords to cut their comrades in half before their comrades collided with them. Though most elves were too traumatized by the fact that their comrades were picked up by Enclave soldiers to preserve ammo on the battlefield. Most still did end up a fleshy mass of shattered bones and flesh avulsions from being smashed against charred trees or other soldiers on the field.

All of these actions were being watched from the Eyebot known as A4-1E2, who was overseeing the battle for making propaganda videos for when America was rebuilt. Every battle done by the Enclave on Nirn was recorded by the Eyebot. The rebuilded America would need videos cataloging how their nation was refounded on an alien world. A massive archive of videos being made to keep the future generations of America inspired, once it was rebuilt.

Most importantly A4-1E2 was the Colonel's only way to view the battlefield seeing as how he was a officer not a soldier. He was considered too physically unfit to be a soldier, so the president made him the supreme the supreme commander, due to his IQ score and militaristic attitude. His greatest and only asset for his military ability was his intellect, but his high functioning autism made getting orders through very difficult. But at only 19 years it was a mild disappointment, but he could boss his soldiers and subordinates around, and the robot A4-1E2 provide Zachery Lewis his own window; while recording America's history.

As the Colonel could see the bloody battle on his black and white RobCo terminal fed from the robot on the battlefield. He enjoyed watching those pointy-eared socialist savages being cut down by superior American ingenuity. But he could also take an occasional shot with the experimental particle accelerator instead of the zapper that an eyebot would usually use, which could allow him to get head shots at Thalmor mages before thay notice on the battlefield. He enjoyed being able to take out a Thalmor soldier, because he enjoyed killing a subhuman directly.

"Haha! Die elves, die. This land belongs to America, not the elves," Colonel Lewis said as he was shooting elves on his computer terminal.

He grabbed a one gallon Nuka Cola bottle on the side of his desk to take care of his thirst. He drank the Nuka cola, and he felt an ice cool refreshing taste run down his mouth as he enjoyed the refreshments of the Nuka Cola, while killing elves both directly and indirectly. He just sat on his comfy patchy Mer skin chair in his quarters next his Robco computer terminal. He enjoyed his 200 year old soft drink so much that President Lewis gave all the Nuka Cola to him. He loved Nuka Cola more than alcohol, and that said something about the Colonel.

He grabbed the Enclave ration that was basically just a hamburger made from the flesh of a Dark Elf slave who collapsed from the workload. The food tasted just like chicken, but more leaner like beef. It was not cannibalism as elves were nothing more than livestock to the Enclave, but it would enrage the NCR or some other fascist faction like that. It tasted better than pre-war meat and it was extremely healthy too, the ultimate super food of the Enclave on Nirn. And it did not cause any mutation like any other post-war food, like Brahmin steaks, which would require gene therapy to repair the genetic damage after eating that food.

Watching filthy Dominion scum get killed on the terminal while eating his rations of Dunmer hamburgers with a side of fries. He sat their watching his soldiers slaughtering the Altmer on the Ash fields on the western seaboard of Alinor. Dominion soldiers were getting snuffed out brutally by the Enclave force even in melee combat. Only thing on the ground that claimed a few casualties were the mages, and those were in small numbers. The average Enclave kill ratio of the Enclave was calculated at 1:650 in this battle.

Most of his calculations put the chances of an Enclave takeover of Alinor at eighty-eight percent, and if the Thalmor wins. they'd be so crippled that the Mede empire or Ulfric Storm cloak would launch a massive invasion on the continent. Planning to use a bio weapon on the Dominion until they died, or surrendered for a cure for their disease. This was project Red Flue as it was bio weapon that targeted elves and impure humans on Nirn. But the enslaved Dunmer, and the Dunmer livestock underground were exempt from it's effects.

The Flue was a virus that cause the host's immune system to attack the body, causing death within two days of contact. However most of the Enclave's congress disapproves of it, because the elves and bretons make good slave labor for rebuilding America. Most of the military and scientific department approves, because it will protect the Enclave's gene pool.

On the battlefield, the Enclave forces are cleaning house of the Thalmor, and their mages with superior firepower and tactics. The numbers of the Thalmor are not working in their favor, as Enclave soldiers devastate their ranks with plasma weapons fire and Gatling laser fire. Slight gusts of wind in the Ash fields covered the droves of dead Thalmor in the Ash fields in hot ashes from the firebombing. But the Thalmor continued to fight the Enclave, even though the reality of defeat reared its ugly head.

Thalmor soldiers were filled with holes of green goo from the plasma rifles, the Enclave employed on the battlefield that day. Some Thalmor were reduce to glowing piles of green goo that saturated the ash on the ground. Reactions from the Thalmor we're screaming their heathen eight divines for help. But the forces of good kept wiping the Dominion forces out with weapons so powerful they demoralized them. Plasma weapons were feared by the Thalmor military from the fact no magical barrier can stop it.

The only issue the Enclave soldiers had suffered was how far their feet sunk into the Ash fields. They're boots' servos could get jammed on occasion from the ash messing up the lubricants of the frame, and slowing down movement. This was not a problem that could cause permanent damage, but it slowed the suits down to crawl, especially if the ash is a foot deep. How ever it would render a soldier vulnerable to frost attacks from a Thalmor battle mage who could detect life through smoke clouds. How ever if the mage used magic, the soldiers had a defence against that, the photonic resonance shield.

Magic strikes were temporarily stopped by the Mark Four's shields, but only lasted for seconds against aetherial lightning's EMP like effects on the photonic resonance shields' generators. However the enemy had very few magically capable members of their armies, so the powered armored soldiers still dominated the battlefield like a platoon of tanks. Enclave soldiers are stronger than the elves on the Ash fields by an order of magnitude. Magic is always trumped by technology in every battle ever fought in the history of Nirn.

An threw a burst of lightning from his palms at an Enclave trooper, causing his armor's servos to be permanently damaged from the mage. The soldiers powered armor frame and plating opened up on the ash lands. Revealing a man in combat armor that was worn for an emergence if the suit was comprised by an EMP. He dodged the further lightning attacks from the elvan mage, and ran to a charred maple tree for cover. He pulled out his 10mm pistol from the holster on his righthand side of his leg. Then he lined the iron sights of it to the female battlemage's legs.

He aimed the pistol loaded with 10mm high explosive armor piercing round for her knees. He pulled the trigger and fired the pistol as fast as wild west shootist. The elf's legs were ripped apart to the point where only a small percentage of her tendons were holding them together. She yelped in pain from the extreme pain. The bone between her knees were just fragments, the bullet was banned for use in anchorage, but the Enclave was above any law, even the laws of Nirn. She stumbled and collapsed onto a fallen less than thirty feet north from him.

He approached the crippled elf, because of the flag that hung from the back of her armor like a cape, could mean she was the commander of the army. She even had a crown like helmet on her head. The unarmored Enclave soldier approached the crippled Thalmor commander that was on the log bleeding out from the knees. She yelled incoherent words in pain, and even insults towards the Staff Sargeant who was approaching her. She muttered more incoherent phrases at the Enclave soldier with N99 aimed at her head.

When he approached the elf by the fallen maple tree that was crippled for life if she was lucky. He had his gun trained at her head, ready to blow her head off if she casted another lightning spell at him. But she just sat there screaming "kill me... you pathetic worm", but he wanted to preserve her pathetic life for interrogation. However he needed to stop the bleeding, so she can be interrogated and tortured for information. The good thing though is that meant a promotion to squad leader.

He grabbed the first aid box from his backpack, and looked for a stimpak to use on the maimed elvan commander on the floor. He had on hand, and he injected it in her neck to stop the bleeding from a massive ballistic trauma. She screamed at the Enclave Staff Sargeant incoherently in pain from the stimpak. But that elf continued to howl in pain from the bullet wounds on her legs that needed to be amputated when she was sent back to base for interrogation. Most stimpaks used by Enclave soldiers for helping a captured prisoner, the ones the Enclave used had no rust on them, bu the ones used on prisoners did.

"You're going to be interrogated, you filthy elf! Then when that's done you're going to be a test subject for our medical research division." The Staff Sargeant scoffed at the wounded elf on the ground beside him.

He grabbed the radio from his backpack to signal for a Verti-bird pickup. "This is Staff Sargeant Henry Doorn pick me and this elvan trash up, please." A static voice on the radio, "rodger dodger!" A Verti-bird was seen hovering over him with a buzzing noise from its rotors, as it got closer to his location. When the the Verti-bird was just a few feet away from his position. He started to drag the prisoner by her arms to the VTOL.

He dragged the wounded prisoner to the aircraft for transport back to Delta base that was three kilometers away from the Staff Sargeant. When he was dragging the wounded prisoner to the aircraft he could hear the tearing of elvan flesh against rocks and branches. One of her legs were ripped off by small charred plant protruding from the ashes. She yelped in pain from the shock of having one of her legs ripped off from the sapling. But Henry Doorn just continued to drag the elf to the VTOL for extraction.

When the elvan commander gory pieces of her legs can be seen on a thirty foot trail behind her. There are bits and pieces of her legs that were ripped apart by the sharp rocks and protruding branches of the Ash fields, the Ash fields were stained with her blood for thirty feet. The Enclave soldiers lifted her bleeding and beaten body into the Verti-bird, and sent to fly off back to the base for interrogation.

The elf when on the Verti-bird was quit now despite her horrible predicament. She was going to be tortured at Delta base. The Enclave were going to do medical experiments on her like they do on all elves on Nirn, and any other sentient being that isn't a human. They want information from the elf they've captured for interrogation, but they're gonna have to torture her brutally to get any information at all. She was going to an Enclave prison camp after all experiments and torture is done, and the Enclave will be able to cut off the head of the Thalmor snake after they extract enough information.

 **A/N**

The Enclave in this story are gonna take on both the Empire and The Thalmor. Give me your opinion on the story.

 **The fourth chapter will be done on Saturday the 23rd. Thanks for your output on the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I wanted to make this story from the Elves point of view. So that you can see them rekt from their perspective. And I thought about developing the Colonel's character more.**

* * *

Lord Siltal was dragged by her arms from the asphalt road to the fortress in front of her. She screamed at the armored soldiers dragging her there, but they did not respond to her feeble cries for attention. But they just smacked her in the face with the but of their weapons to shut her up. Siltal shut kept her mouth shut, because she did not want to get her skull caved in by the Enclave's brutes. Even though she was so badly injured she did not want to survive this, because she was crippled by an Enclave soldier with a mysterious weapon.

She looked down, and found that her right leg was ripped off by a protruding tree branch in the ash fields. The other leg hanging by cracked bone, and a single bit of shredded muscle and skin. She was bleeding out from her un-amputated but gangrenous leg, as she was dragged by Enclave soldiers. Siltal grimaced in agony from the sheer amount of pain she was in when she was dragged for what felt like hours. She noticed a strange human in a long white thick cotton coat approach her.

He stood at around six foot nine inches tall and weighed 290 pounds of pure rock hard muscle. The human also had hazel colored eyes and long brown curly hair that covered his ears and neck. His facial hear was short, but it covered the bottom half of his face. He had an extremely smug smile when looking at her menacingly. He looked like he was around seventeen to nineteen in terms of age, which was young for a military commander even by human standards.

He watched her suffer with that same smug smile, she would have to get used to in the future. He told his fellow soldiers his command, "take this fugly bitch to the med-bay, I want her to suffer not die!"

"Yes, Colonel," said the other Enclave soldier as he was grabbing a stretcher from the Verti-bird and looked toward Lord Siltal. "Private can you help drag this filth," said the Enclave soldier with the stretcher right next to Siltal. The armored soldier approached the Altmer, whill looming over her menacingly. The he grabbed her by the arms and slid her roughly onto the stretcher next to him. She screeched from the pain she was in, but the Colonel punched her in the face hard enough to crack an Orc's skull open.

She was knocked unconscious on the stretcher to keep her quiet. The duo of Enclave soldiers took her to the 'med-bay' of the mysterious fortress of the Enclave. Not knowing in her state what was going to happen to her. She had no cognitive awareness at this point in time. All that she knew was the Enclave was a scarier threat to elvan supremacy than the Empire or the Stormcloaks, because of their sheer technological power.

Siltal slowly begun to regain consciousness, while on top of some sort of hammock like device. But with two handles that stretched sideways on each side. Each support has two handles held by two heavily armored soldiers north and south of the hammock-like device. And as usual blood pooled at the edge of it like puddle on the end of it. But when she looked down she watched in horror.

Her last leg was amputated above the knee, and the other had its protruding bone and tendons snipped off. Around the stumps were rope tied around them to prevent her from bleeding out and dying. She was shocked at the sight of what was once her legs just a few hours ago. At least she wasn't bleeding out from injuries that day of her now miserable life that fateful day. But the pain of having her circulation cut off by the ropes on her stumps.

She could feel her muscles contract causing unbearable pain from her lost limbs. She could feel them constrict so hard that they've begun to snap her bones like twigs. However they were stopping the bleeding completely. She felt a little reassured that the bleeding stopped from her injuries. But she thought why did they keep her alive all this time, and what did they have planned for her. That was a thought she didn't want to know, because she thought they wanted as much information to destroy the Dominion.

Scared from her current ordeal she tried to scream as loud as she could. But she had then realized she had no tongue in her mouth was completely empty from the amateurish field surgery the Enclave soldier had done, while she was not awake just earlier. They must have grown tired of her screeching while she was outside, so they've extracted her tongue as well. Her eyes started to water as she was reduced to a mute, while being crippled for life at the same time of the day.

Ven tough her vision was fading, she could doors open without the soldiers carrying her on the stretcher even touching them. The room was full of humans dressed in white coat, and cloths finer than the Dwemer. The place she was in was made of an white unknown material, and each room had a large window that went to the floor in this large room. There was one strange room at the end of the room in capital letters that said 'CYBERNETICS LAB', she did not want to know what that meant.

The same man that she saw on the exterior of the fortress was walking from that strange room on the corner. He looked at her with a menacing look and said,"we've got something special planned for you!" As she was being sent to that dark menacing room in front of her. What she saw inside was so shocking for her small elvan mind that she was shocked for ever.

It was a massive forty-foot metal monster with no arms, but the same green glow from the weapons the soldiers that were carrying her stretcher. But these weapons looked powerful enough to blast massive holes into castle walls. Not only that it could probably smash the Imperial city without these weapons. She was terrified at the sight of it... It was like Numidium... But even worse than that.

They approached a gantry at the top of the mechanical abomination in the room. The stairs were terrifying for the maimed elf to go up with the trio, and the so-called 'Colonel'. But she had no choice it was either this, or death from a punch from the Colonel behind her. Terrified of what's next to come from the Enclave's, a possible fate worse than death. They were talking about fusing a living elf captive's brain with its circuitry, and it was pretty self explanatory who that was going to be.

Siltal thought that physically struggling with this, as she did not want to suffer such a horrible fate. But the Colonel moved towards the elf Commander with a container of strange liquid, and needle at the end of it. He put the needle in her neck, and pushed down on the plunger at the back of it.

He said as her vision darkened, " have a nice sleep!" And her eyes had shut as she fell asleep for surgical preparation.

* * *

"This subject's brain will be the perfect CPU for this Giant Siege Bot once mind wiped." The Colonel said with enthusiasm towards the Enclave scientists at the cybernetics lab. "Is any surgeon capable of surgically extracting a brain around at this time?" A young attractive blonde woman approached the Enclave C.O on the stairs. "I Can do this operation, Colonel Lewis." The nineteen year old blonde woman said, as she dropped some surgical equipment on the floor next to the Colonel.

"Oops, Just clumsy me," said the female medical intern next to the Colonel looking at her. The Colonel did not look at her beatifical face, he looked at her bountiful chest that did not have a lot of covering. "Do you want a promotion to Chief neuro-surgeon? I can call in a favor from high places!" Replied Colonel Lewis while looking at the attractive medical intern's chest. "Yes I would! What do I have to do?" The Colonel replied looking at her eyes with a implicative smile. " Just meet me in the in the broom-closet downstairs to the left."

She and the Colonel ran down the stairs excitedly, the young female medical intern acting as giddy as a school girl. The male scientist watched them, and predicting what was going to happen soon. As they begun to approach the broom closet, the female scientist looked angry but quiet at the Colonel and the young intern. But they were both happy as people partying at their high school prom back in the pre-war days. They were enthusiastic about something everyone though, but they didn't know.

When Colonel and the medical intern approached the broom closet, they opened and closed it behind them. A sound of two people seemingly having a lot of fun could be heard by the Scientist and engineers in the cybernetics lab from the broom closet. The scientist gathered around the broom closet one by one to see what the excitement was about. But they then realized the two occupant in there needed their privacy, so they went back to their just started to realized what was going on in that closet, and just continued on to work as usual that day.

They came out of the broom closet fully dressed, so the other scientists seemed neutral. The intern said to the Colonel. "You were great back in there!"

* * *

The battlefield that was the Ash Fields was a brutal, as there was bodies of dead elves stacked as high as a brick wall. There were green goo piles that saturated the ashes of the field, making some areas as radioactive as unshielded nuclear waste that caused some elves to die of radiation poisoning. The Enclave seemed to be winning the battle at this time, due in part to superior firepower and tactics, but even they've suffered heavy casualties on the battlefield. The Enclave would employ two superweapons that would assure a crushing victory.

Enclave soldiers used the corpses they've stacked to ambush unsuspecting elves on the battlefield. They hid in the piled corpses, using them as a hiding spot for Enclave soldiers, as they'd just cut their way out with rippers and shoot any elf they heard. This was the best psychological warfare tactic the Enclave employed on the battlefield, as it sent Thalmor soldiers running away in fear of them. But the most zealous thalmor soldiers fought the Enclave, despite their best tactics without e relenting.

However most elvan soldiers were terrified at the sight of an Enclave soldier on the battlefield, because for them it was like facing one of their eight devines in combat. Most battles with the Enclave's shock troops were unconventional tactics to the remaining Thalmor on the battlefield, the Thalmor used melee, and the Enclave used medium ranged guns on the Ash Fields. When an Enclave soldier raised his plasma rifle it caused Thalmor soldiers to run in terror, because they had no countermeasure to such technology on the battlefield. The Thalmor had never encountered an opponent who could kill them from out of the range of their archers by hundreds of meters. But most of all the Enclave had the best training out of the two factions, wich allowed Enclave soldiers to know about the terrain better than the elves did.

The most terrifying thing for the Thalmor soldiers was the sheer brute strength of an Enclave soldier, because they can counter any hand-to-hand technique one could use against them in combat. A single punch from an Enclave soldier could dent an elvan helmet inwards, causing brain trauma and death. Some Enclave soldiers used the Thalmor soldiers as clubs to smash them into other enemy soldier as a form of psychological warfare. But the best in physical strength feats was when fellow one of King Tarene's fellow elves was stomped death with his bones protruding out the the from of his shoulders. Humans were not usually that much stronger than elves in physical strength but the armor they've worn multiplied it.

King Tarene heard the sound of green bolts of energy whiz across his helmet. He took refuge behind a stack of Thalmor corpses next to him. He felt streak of hot liquid move down his helmet when he thought he was safe behind the corpses of his comrades. The piece of molten quick silver dripped into his right eye, causing him to scream in pain. He heard the voice of an armored soldier in that strange armor that fired the grazing shot. He heard footsteps behind the stack of corpses.

"There you are, you pointy eared filth!"

Tarene moved forward from the stack of corpses behind hims as the Enclave soldier approached him slowly. His vison was messed up as his left eye damaged from molten metal and was gushing out blood and jelly. Some of the molten metal burned a large gash-like injury around his cheek that cooled off on his chest-plate later. He was in pain, and afraid he might of lost sight in his left eye from the molten quicksilver. However he had bigger things to worry about, as that giant soldier was closing in on him in his weakened state.

"Time to die, pointy-eared filth!"

The eight-foot tall armored soldier lifted a strange device in the palm of his hand, and pointed it at his legs. It fired one green bolt in his left kneecap, burning a dim yellow hole in his knee that was an inch wide. He felt no pain from that injury, but could not help but limp from his opponent in fear. He limped away not knowing what to do against that huge armored brute of a man that followed him slowly, almost like a armored man took aim at the other leg, with his fourth finger on strange ergonomically-shaped lever. Tarene started to limp sideways, because he knew what that meant next.

"How have you not lost this battle, Enclave scum!"

Tarene lost feeling in his arms, as the green bolts of energy hit his arms' in a quick precise reaction. The shoulder areas on his arms went numb, but he had most of the functionality. But it was just a grazed shot, as if the soldier was simply toying with him. King Tarene did hear the soldier laugh in a very strange sound that was almost mechanical. Therefor that soldier was taunting him just for fun when he really thought of armored human only grazed him as an attempt to maim not kill, just for that sadistic soldier's enjoyment.

The towering soldier approached King Tarene with a strange hand-held cannister that was palm-sized. He forcibly put it into Tarene's hand and pulled a metal pin from the side of it, and held onto the device tightly. Smoke was coming from the top of the device like a... A bomb. Upon realized this, King Tarene threw the bomb back at the hulking armored soldier behind him. The armored soldier stood on the grenade in the ash under him.

The grenade exploded under the foot of the soldier next to Tarene. A cloud ash covered the area where the soldier stood. He felt a loud bang that made his ears feel like they were going to bleed perviously, the soldier was dead. But when the ash cloud cleared around the twenty-foot radius, the Enclave soldier was alive after that earth shattering explosion. But his left leg was exposed, but partially protected by a yellow metal frame. This meant a tactical advantage for the king if he can fire a poison arrow through the gaps in the frame.

Tarene grabbed the bow and one nightshade tipped glass arrow from his back. He lined the bow with the limping Enclave soldier's foot. He pulled the string as far as his damaged arms could. Upon releasing the arrow from the bow and hit the Enclave soldier in between his ankle, and torn his muscle and skin apart, like a piece of paper.

"You severed my Achilles tendon, you fucking knife-eared filth!"

Upon screaming his last angry word the Enclave soldier collapsed and died from the poisoned arrow to the talar region. He fell down hard enough to displace the ash that covered the ground around the seven-foot behemoth of a man. It hurt the King' burned eye even more now that it was covered in gem ridden ash from dead Thalmor soldiers. His burned eye was still gushing out blood from the molten metal, and was probably now infected. No it was probably impossible to heal that wound, even with the best restoration spells he knew.

He was amazed he could take on that Enclave with his limited depth perception. Slowly, he cowered away from any further engagements with the Enclave, as he knew what that got him. Channeling magicka from Aetherius to heal his horrific injuries that left him in no condition to fight, so he could fight again. A light orange aura of magical energy appeared around him to regenerate from his injuries. But it did not suffice, he was still blind in his left eye, and all but one of his limbs were damaged.

He saw a horse about 100 feet away from him that was behind a broken tree. He limped slowly to that horse to make his escape, and warn the empress of this crushing defeat on the West Coast. He was afraid that an Enclave soldier might spot him on the way to that left-over horse. But any Enclave soldier that could kill him was too busy with the dwindling horde of Thalmor soldiers. But Tarene would have to keep his down, because he doesn't want to get a face-full of green energy bolts.

He pushed his feet through the ash, limping trough it as fast as he could in fear of being spotted by the Enclave. But he was fine, he wasn't spotted by any nearby Enclave soldiers in the area, as the Enclave was a force of thirty men fighting against thousands of soldiers. Tarene was relieved, but he wasn't cocky, so he crouched low in the charred trees in the burned plains. It looked almost like a great idea for him to crawl, so he won't be spotted, but his limbs were too damaged from his previous fight with that Enclave soldier.

As Tarene was sneaking by the Enclave's small excuse for an army, he noticed a loud deafening sound that wasn't explosions, or even Enclave weaponry. It was coming from the sky, but he could not quit see the cause of it. His depth perception was messed, and his head was wringing from that extremely loud noise, as if air was being sucked out and vectored out at the same time. But he thought such a device would not be possible, even by Dwemer standards. It could have been an ultimate weapon of the Enclave.

Tarene saw a large rectangular shaped flying object that was probably a thousand feet in length, and 250 feet wide. It had a green color, and that capital 'E' with twelve stars around it. It seemed to be held in the air by eight cylinders that were 300 feet in diameter and 200 feet tall. A large rectangular opening could be seen in the front of the massive flying-fortress that was 150 wide and 50 feet tall. The interior had two runways inside it, but knowing the Enclave that was not for horse racing Tarene thought.

* * *

"It's about time we took off the kid-gloves," said Colonel Zachery Lewis at the sight of the VE04 Eagle, a flying aircraft-carrier that is designed carry troops and vehicle over vast distances

"I can't believe that we've managed to manufacture five of these at Plymouth Rock military base in Morrowind. A massive settlement that is the central base of operations for the Enclave on this entire planet. Plymouth Rock uses captured elves as slave-labor to build these massive flying aircraft-carriers, and pretty much all Enclave weapons and equipment. It did take twenty years, which is longer than I was even alive. Hell, we've practically stripped Morrowind completely of resources to build these airships that can be seen in the sky." Colonel Zachery Lewis said at the sight of the VE04 Eagle in the sky, a thousand feet above in the night sky.

Colonel leaned on the railing outside Delta Base, while he was looking forward at the flying-fortress in the sky over the sea. He began to saw aircraft fly out the front of it, like a pre-war aircraft-carrier, except only in the air. Verti-birds flew out the front fifty foot tall entrance to fly downward to get more troops on the ground. This battle was turning extremely lopsided when the VE04 showed up, because it held at least a thousand troops onboard, and could lay waste to large pre-war cities with ease.

The VE04 was a proposed idea from a C.I.T think-tank in the Commonwealth, back before the pre-war days. It was snatched up by the Pentagon's D.A.R.P.A program for use against the Chinese in 2059. But the costs were over three-billion dollars per ship, and could cost hundreds of millions in maintenance to keep air-worthy. It was design to intimidate the Communists into surrender if they so much as harmed an American citizen. President Jonathon House was going to use it to annex China during the end of the Resource Wars. The scientist in the ship solved the power consumption issues that it had twenty-years ago.

The Colonel thought that America's military strength was catching up to its former glory we can peacefully convince the Imperials and the Stormcloaks to merge into The New Libertarian Republic of the United States of America, which was America as originally intended back in the days of the founding fathers. But this time they're taking land that belongs to humans and humans only. All the other elves and beast would make fine slaves for future American free-enterprise.

But when he realized that the American dream was coming back from the grave in his lifetime. This meant in sixteen years he could run for president when he turns thirty-five when the Imperial City is demolished, and the New District of Columbia is rebuilt over it. And after his four-year term, he could found a mega-corporation that specializes in consumer electronics for the citizens of Cyrodiil. The dream was coming back once again, and stronger than ever with the future laissez-faire policy.

All of the propaganda that was said in the Enclave's education centers about America's past was coming true. Lewis is seeing history repeat itself in a glorious way before his vary eyes. He could only imagine what kind of resources Nirn has for future corporations to generate wealth from. But he could not imagine that this planet has any fossil fuels, because this planet was very young. Only ten-thousand years old... It was a mystery that puzzled the research divisions.

But that meant this planet was ripe with more resources than Earth pre-industrial Earth in terms of resources. This meant there was plenty of resources to grow the American economy, once re-established. It also meant that a near-infinite amount of resources for the Enclave to use in their war effort, if it goes on longer. Though we could run out of manpower faster than we could run out of weapons and armor currently. Then again one of our soldiers could destroy hundreds of elves in a fight, before dying from ammo shortages. However The Enclave chances of taking over Nirn are almost one-hundred percent.

* * *

A/N

 **I wanted the readers to see one Enclave soldier die.**


	5. Chapter 5

In Niben Bay, a man waited outside the Imperial City, he was an android armed with a Gauss Rifle that was aiming for the Emperor as he took his stroll. The android was under the control of Colonel Zachery Lewis, using his mind to control the robot. Lewis was waiting his avatar outside the bridge, looking for a clear shot with his scope. His secondary weapon was an N99 pistol that fired ten-millimeter high-explosive armor-piercing ammo, designed to kill Tamriel's large animals. His pistol will deal with the Penitus Oculotus agents, which was his reason for having his android equipped with powerful guns.

The android's design was that of a Nord, made from synthetic flesh that disguised the robotic aspect of the android. It was as strong and durable as a human in powered armor, and is tested at being able to kill Orcs with its bear hands. It looked like a generic Nord in fine clothing, standing six feet tall, with a heavily muscled frame. Designed for infiltration and assassination, and was based off of the Synth project at CIT, the infiltration unit was in service for the Enclave High Command by 2283. Made from regenerative materials, it can recover from burns and severe internal injuries. Though it was used by the Enclave to assassinate political leaders in the Summerset Isles.

It was night and the Emperor had agreed to assist the Thalmor in their war against the Enclave, they already lost half of their military at Delta Base. Most of the Thalmor army was scattered, and after the Emperor's assassination, the elves would be wiped out by the Red Flu. So it was no suprise to the Enclave the Emperor would respond. Despite the hostilities, the Imperials still view the lives of the Altmer as precious, as the theocratic doctrine dictated so. However, the Nords were already swearing allegiance to the Enclave, and after Lewis' term is up, Ulfric might be elected President.

It was one simple straight shot to the Emperor, Lewis lined up his shot, directing his robotic avatar to fire at the Emperor's head. Aiming a shot for the Emperor's head, he lined up the scope inbetween the Emperor's eyes. Held down the trigger to charge a shot that would send a high-velocity two-milimeter bullet at the Emperor's head. Slowly charging the shot, electrical sound were felt through the gun, it was vibrating. As the guns vibrations became too unstable for his strong robotic avatar to handle, Lewis released the trigger.

The small round moved at sixty times the speed of sound, sending a loud sonic boom that shattered windows in its wake. It struck the Emperor so hard that his head exploded, sending large chunks of blood and brains everywhere. Some of shards of Titus Mede's skull struck the agents', embeding from their leather armor. After killing the Emperor, Lewis ran away to the woods; where he laid low, waited till morning once everything cooled down. From the woods, Lewis watched the Penitus Oculotus investigate his location, questioning witnesses that heard the Gauss Rifle fire.

Using binoculors, he watched them asked questions, even sending a Dunmer to jail for possibly killing the Emperor with destrcution magic. They just dragged her, beat her and treated her like she was the criminal, it made Lewis smile at her suffering. He laughed, he just could not believe they blamed a Dunmer for assasinating an Emperor; it was the worst type of police work he'd ever seen. How would a gun get into the hands of a Dunmer, it was just hillarious to him. They just could not find him, his skills were that of an amuature assassin.

He went to sleep, turning his robot off in the middle of the woods, then disconnected himself from the virtual reality linked to the satellite network. Taking off a VR helmet and gloves and boots that controlled the robot's movement. He went his quarters to go and get shut-eye. It was some of the most advanced technology, reverse-engineered from the Institute synths at Boston. Repurposed for infiltration of enemy strongholds, they sabotaged several military forces. Even being used to kill major leaders in the Summerset Isles, reducing it to a ruinous state.

* * *

In the stone halls of the Elder Council chambers, the halls laden with carved stone pillars and gem encrusted stone tables. Elves, Man, and beast was convening around the table about the events of the last twenty-four hours. They were trying to figure out a replacement Emperor, as there was no heir for the title of Emperor. And the only person who could replace him was recently assassinated at the wedding in Solitude; nobody could fill the shoes of the Emperor, and a powerful was ravaging the Summerset Isles as well. But they just sat around the table confused, the only time an Emperor of Tamriel was assassinated was during the third-era, and it was from the Mythic Dawn.

Most of the theories surrounding the attack came up empty, just one person who claimed they heard a loud bang; that person was then arrested for suspicion and was facing execution then. Most were just too scared to even think of the Enclave as a threat, most of the Council thought they were a blessing. Despite the fact they wanted the genocide of Elven and Beast kind, the Council just believed them to be rumors, paranoid fantasies of the Aldmeri Dominion. But one believed other wise, the High Councilor of the Elder Council Padonia Vanassius.

She commented, "How does the Emperor's head just explode? I never heard of destruction magic do anything like that. A metal projectile could do that. But the Moth Priests said that the technology was out of the hands of even the Dwemer. So how does the Emperor's skull blow up into bloody mist. Surly there's some kind of new threat. Worse than the Daedra. Worse than the Thalmor. I can't believe this Council just wants a scapegoat. Just scapegoat the witness. I just can't… Believe the Penitus Oculotus could be so cruel. They arrested an innocent women. I'm starting to think the Dominion was right. The ENCLAVE is REAL."

One of the Councilors responded, "Preposterous. How do you explain the Emperor's death. You can explain his death from the Dunmer using a sonic spell. Those Enclave sightings were from terrified refugees from Summerset. Plus. They had a lot of propaganda. And they were living in tyranny. The Enclave is probably just some fairy-tale. Men from a lost civilization. And are trying to reclaim their former glory. By the Eight Divine. Some claims say they're more advanced than the Dwemer, Padonia."

She responded angrily, raising her voice, "They described a massive flying ship decimating their cities. Raising them to the ground. Sometimes flying machines flew out of it and killed the survivors of the bombardment. It was described as bigger than Whiterun. BIGGER than Whiterun. Let that sink in. And they are motivated by the ruthless genocide of the elves. We need to stop them before they destroy all non-human life on Tamriel. Oblivion. Get the Dragonborn. Get every able-bodied man or woman. These genocidal imperialists need to be stopped. Their crusade to wipe out the elves needs to stop.

After the exchange of rants, one of the Penitus Oculotus agents had his neck broken. Then a masked figure appeared from the shadows, sporting two hilts with pipes that pointed forwards. Loud bangs could be heard from those hilts with pipes, and people were dropping dead. Blood was soon covering the ruby and Aylied carved stone table. Some of the Councilors charged the masked hooded figure before he could. But that Councilor was in for a nasty surprise, as the figure in black leather kicked him so hard, his head flew off from the force.

Penitus Oculotus agents tried attack him with their swords, but the hooded figure punched one of the so hard it caved the agents skull in. Then it started shooting its dual wielded weapons and agents started dropping around him. When twenty-four corpses surrounded the man, he pressed buttons on his weapons. Then small hollow bars came out the handles, surrounding his position were cylinders, Padonia grabbed one and burnt her hand. It was the byproduct of his powerful weapons, each of the agents had large holes blown into them. It's like it uses the pressure of gasses to propel its projectile instead of a bow.

"Let the genocide of Elven kind commence," he said after he killed the High Councilor.

* * *

Bombers, each using plasma rocket engines to fly at hypersonic speeds were ejecting Red Flu bio weapons into the lower atmosphere. Trailing with red gas behind them as it was an aerosol solution that could distribute the virus around the planet. It would take only a week for the virus's effects to take effect after its distribution. These aircraft could be spotted all over Nirn, their red trails, giving everyone the impression it was the end. And it was the end for two specific groups of people on Nirn, the races that screwed over the human race.

The red flu was created after experiments on Elven and the DNA samples from the various beast races. Designed to kill by causing the victim's immune system to turn on their body, it causes death within a week, often killing a town or a city in a few months. Pure-strain humans are immune, all race except the bretons will be spared. Modified from the FEV virus to only target elves, it was deployed later in the war. And everyone on Nirn will soon learn the existence of the Enclave, but they'll have to cover up the destruction of the elves.

It was the AX-14 Bomber, designed to work in a post-petroleum world, with the use of plasma thrusters and powered by a fusion reactor. It was designed by the Enclave a few years after the destruction of Raven Rock, with the few prototypes being used to distribute the virus. AX-14's were designed to be fast and fly around in space as well. Used as space fighters as well, they could even travel the solar system, as the Enclave has bases on Nirn's moons as well. VE04 is a similar vehicle being a flying military base that can travel in space after construction. If the Enclave forces in the Midwest built one, they would've taken the Mojave from the NCR and the Legion.

Their was no force on Nirn that could stop the Enclave, the supposed Eight Divines cannot interfere with mortal matters. So the Enclave's bombers can dominate the skies, spreading their poison across all continents. Elven kind was expected to die off in just three months, just by breathing the air they could get this virus and die. Birds and animals can carry it to the Khajiits as well, rendering them extincted after a few years. Already the Altmer were a dying race after the VE04 Eagle laid waste to the High-Elven cities and towns. Only Altmer in Cyrodiil and rural parts of the Isles, making the Enclave's plan for control of Nirn unopposed.

The species of the High-Elves was already an endangered species, with the Enclave reducing their cities and military strongholds to ashes. They were only just one-hundred thousand left, many of them forming refugee blockades outside of the Imperial City with boats and ship. Many Enclave brass questioned why they needed chemical and/or biological weapons, the Thalmor were going extincted through conventional warfare. But it was needed to guarantee the extinction of any kind of mer in existence.

Many of these plans were successful, the Enclave has waited for two-hundred years; a hundred of those years were spent in space waiting to reach the planet. Then another hundred years to build up the infrastructure, this was when the power had seemingly came from nowhere. The military and the technology of the Enclave would surly sway the Imperials and the Nords and Redguards to join their New America. But the trick would be convincing them to allow the destruction of the White-Gold tower to build a new Capitol Building.

And the humans on the planet would love the industrial technology, and the economic systems the Enclave impose, allowing people to get rich without plundering or feudalism. The President predicts people in Cyrodiil will allow this New America to take root on Nirn. Cyrodiil would be renamed to the New Columbia Commonwealth. The Enclave already has the advantage in plans for a less centralized and democratic republic.

Its assured the people of the planet will enjoy this new change, as it could mean freedom for the human population of Nirn. And the purging of all non-pure humans, and the complete purging of all non-humans.

* * *

In Skyrim, just a few months after the Summerset Isles went dark from the rumored Enclave, independent Skyrim was prospering. All the Thalmor died from the lack of leadership, making their bases easier for the Stormcloaks to sack. Many of the elves were killed, the forts raided and the weapons from those forts were sold for gold. Most of them were fleeing Skyrim for Cyrodiil, as Ulfric wanted them to be killed. Tents were outside of cities like Burma, making them prime targets for bandits outside of Skyrim.

The President of America, Jonathan Lewis was at the Blue Palace speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak on the matter of Skyrim joining the New American Initiative. Ulfric looked on his throne, and a massive table that was like an ancient boardroom. Most of the Jarls looked on the paper with agreement, tough Ulfric was kinda skeptical. Most of his acknowledgment was about the First Amendment that guarantees freedom of religion. To which agreed about the whole constitution, but he felt like it was too good to be true.

"This sound too good to be true, President. I don't think Skyrim would like to be part of another empire again. Not after what happened under Imperial rule. When they banned Talos worship to appease some filthy elves. I even deported a few of my own kinsmen for marrying Dark Elves. I just seem hypocritical. Authoritarian. But this is the best way to ensure peace after you people take over the empire. Freedom was the purpose of this rebellion, and your founding father seems just like me. He defied an empire for taking his freedoms. I'm this world's George Washington. It seems weird that our worlds are very similar. We have the fighters for independence, and the massive wars. Except you won most of yours, the last one ended in a stalemate," said Ulfric as he signed the agreement.

It could benefit all of mankind, Ulfric knew that, but the man in fine clothes has technology that will be sold and traded once coporations are formed. Free-enterprise was a new concept to Ulfric, as there seemed to no large businesses in Tamriel. These concepts seemed to be confusing even for the elves, but to these intelligent and well-educated humans it was a great idea. It would bring the beggars out of poverty, and it could improve Skyrim as a whole. Making the country it's apart of powerful.

And he was promised to be the Governor of the New Alaskan Commonwealth; the renaming was one of the few things he disliked. But he knew basic aspects of Nordic culture will remain even after the thousands of years later. These Americans seemed to have better systems than the Nords, but the basic Nord culture will remain. Ulfric knew everything would just be under a different government. But he preferred being under this government than the empire.

One of the largest changes would be size of the cities and the increased population growth, America had the most advanced technology. Ulfric liked this new system, he gets the freedom to live how he wants and he knows he could be elected over and over again. Most saw America in Skyrim as the saviors, as they provided the technology to cure lots of diseases. And with their pharmaceutical this America will make Skyrim a safe place.

Ulfric was glad the Enclave had infected the elves, in his mind they deserved to die for their actions against man. Man was the supreme species on this planet, not them, the Enclave was gift from the Devines in his mind. They protect liberty, the Empire just wants to tear it down; which was why ulfric signed the agreement. Plus, the new heating technology their corporations will sell them, and the innovations future generations of Nords will create was just icing on the cake.

Nords will probably create future corporations, making vast profits and building a strong economy for the commonwealth. Enclave technology could allow these large industries in Skyrim, Ulfric predicts the Nords would be manufactures of military weapons. Maybe even improving the Enclave's powered armor with these companies.

* * *

Outside the Imperial City, High Elves were dying in their refugee boats, the corpses were throne into the waters around the Imperial City. Elves were dying out in the street, and all the elves were sick, dying from an unknown sickness. Most were so sick, they were coughing up blood, mages were dying in the Arcane University, scaring the elven population. All the elves were at least sick with a cough, or some kind of other sickness. Most of them were dying, and the whole race will die eventually, as even the Bosmer are suffering.

Orcs also died, people were terrified and the Enclave had to maintain martial law in the city. They had to keep the fearful Imperials in line, they used tear gas, and they had to protect the White Gold Tower. As the Enclave was taking all the books and scrolls and taking them to the national archives, while they demolished the White Gold Tower, so they can build the next Capitol Building. Many Imperials were mad that the Enclave was renaming their city, New Washington N.D.C. Though, they did get freedom, most Imperials enjoyed the freedom the Enclave gave them.

Most of the populace embraced the freedom, even as Khajiits and Argonians were dying of the Red Flu, though nobody other then they knew. Enclave soldiers just piled the bodies in the basin and burned them. Under the guise of protecting the population from plague, in response, many Argonians attacked the human population. Even Bretons were effected, they were also piled in the basin to be burned with flamethrowers. Pure-humans were not effected, and the Enclave explained this as a mystery plague upon further questioning. Most saw this as a gift from Talos, as these races were facing their penance for banning his worship.

Nords quite often saw the Enclave as a gift from Talos, as their soldiers wiped out the Summerset Isles, and renamed it the New California Commonwealth. Some saw them as tyrants, as they arrested humans for marrying outside of their own species. Many just simply embraced the freedom of religion the Enclave provided. They received appraise from most of Cyrodiil, and they knew they would prosper under the Enclave. Nords loved them, the Redguards joined, and agreed to have their province renamed the New Texas Commonwealth, Hammerfell was renamed New Florida. This New America was becoming a reality with the help of these human provinces.

Technically the world was prospering, the Enclave helped everyone, they purified the drinking water in every city. Making Cyrodiil an amazing place to live, living standards are increasing, and since Jonathan's term's up, they are planning on electing his son. Almost everyone was electing Zachery as President, despite the fact he was eighteen years too young for presidency. The polls were going to guarantee his victory in the next White House. His Party was the New Libertarian Republic, a party that focuses on freedom though lower taxes and no gun control laws.

This was what was happening in the following months since the Emperor and the whole Elder Council got mysteriously killed. Everyone blames that Dark Elf who died from the mysterious plague, the people did not ask for help, as the Enclave told the elves. "Asking for security is sacrificing your liberty and you deserve neither if you sacrifice liberty for security," said Jonathan Lewis. Most of the population agreed with that statement, as it was mostly your job to secure yourself. Most of the population was studying scientific literature to create a cure for the plague, but most could not understand.

Walls around the city were being torn down, in order to expand the city for cars and other vehicles the people produce and sell. Most of the population was disappointed, but the Enclave took a photo for the archives of Nirn's history. Doing away with walls was a cornerstone in Nirn's history, it meant urbanization could begin. As a result roads were being modernized for highways around the whole area. The people enjoyed this new luxury, and it made horses in Tamriel and Nirn obsolete, only to be used as domestic animals in the future. Transportation was becoming faster, and the people of Tamriel were enjoying it.

* * *

Two-years after the New America, all elven and beast races were extincted, their bodies were in the ocean, decomposed and consumed. Though, a lot of people missed the elves, everyone saw their extinction as a tragedy. Many conspiracy theorists believed the virus was created by the Enclave, but nobody will ever know the truth. They were distracted from the personal liberties they got under this new system, so they never cared. Humans cared about their own nature, so they just enjoyed their new found liberty. Though, their was a statue of an elven male in the wilderness, commemorating the loss of the race.

Ulfric Stormcloak was a governor who plans to run for President after Zachery Lewis' term's up after the 2292 election. Zachery Lewis was married to a young Imperial woman, she was the first lady of the White House. Hoccia Concurral, was the very first-lady of the White House after Lewis' election, many people proud, because they expected him to marry a Terran woman. Though, this helped keep tensions between the majority non-Terrans and the Terrans at a minimum. And Lewis plans to get elected a second time after his terms is up.

Many people missed the elves, they were hated, but some elves were wise, not arrogant and evil tyrants who see humans as slaves. Even the Bretons died, they were not immune to the virus the Enclave had unleashed upon the population. Their wisdom was replaced with basic free education, allowing the population an opportunity for most careers. Universities taught the populace the knowledge on how to create and innovate new technologies. Liberal arts was kept out of the educational system, as it just contributed to unemployment in old America. People had better understandings of tech and industry.

Companies mined on other planets, as to avoid environmental damage on Nirn, resulting in the creation of space elevators, which the White Gold Tower, as the tallest structures on Nirn. This resulted in a booming economy, because of the abundance of natural resources in space. Most of the world was prospering, many Nords went into space, and they wonder about other worlds. Resulting in a lot of Nords researching loopholes in Einstein's theories. Technology was advancing faster, as people upon meeting these human wanted to discover what lies beyond Mundus. Magic was mixed with tech, creating even better power sources.

The Enclave was no more, now it was the New American Republic, founded on old American values, and it had the highest approval rating. Despite this, there was hostilities between worshipers of the Devines and Christians, but those were just televised debates. Many people just enjoyed their new found freedom and safety. All the dangerous creatures are hunted, making the place safer than ever in America. And the transportation and job opportunities, means the future was bright. And the elves would never be forgotten, they were seen as a necessary sacrifice to the road of freedom.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was a feat, I wrote a whole chapter in a day! Know lets get to the important parts. Did you think the Enclave turning into a New America was a smart writing decision; as that's what their goals were through the beginning? Ulfric Stormcloak competing for the Presidency was a good one.**


End file.
